


Across the pond and back

by Bichwhwifi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Ben Solo is a dad, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cute Kids, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love/Hate, One Night Stands, Original Character(s), Smut Is On The Way, can you handel the fluff, if not please leave, lea loves rey, the smul will come eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bichwhwifi/pseuds/Bichwhwifi
Summary: After an encounter, both of them thought to be a one-time thing. Only to realize after two years that they’d be seeing each other every day. After years of both sulking about what happened one is more straight forward about it than the other.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Across the pond

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I went on a bit of a fan-fic binge after seeing TROS, I kind of haven't stopped. So I thought why not get back into writing myself. I am starting this fic while I have like three papers to get done and several presentations to prepare but a little distraction can't hurt anybody.

The year that had past had been an especially rough year for Rey, with getting fired from her first-ever stable job, having to go through the struggle with being unemployed and finding a new job in a place she had only known the people she had worked with. After struggling for a few months without being able to see or talk to her close friends who were on the other side of the world and not being able to be there for them even after they made her the godmother of their baby girl.

She had found her current job as a total coincidence as it had actually found her but she was happy that is did. Now a year and a promotion later it had brought her back to the US and her friends, and she couldn’t be happier about it. For the time she had worked at the London office she had gotten herself in too an all too comfortable day to day routine didn’t give herself much time for herself but that was mostly because she was happy to have the job. It had now paid off, her boss had seen all her hard work and said that she couldn’t be missed which lead to her boss personally helping her with her visa to come back to the US.

She had had her doughs that all her hard work would pay off, just like what happened the last time but this time she had a feeling that everything would turn out like it was promised to her. This time the switch from moving to the UK to the US was easier than it had been the other way around. This time she knew people there, she grew up there, it was the closes place she would call home.

It was a familiar place and as soon as she set foot back on US soil. It hadn’t taken her long to pack up her stuff to make the move over the ocean after she had gotten the news that she had gotten the promotion. Within a week she had packed up everything, said goodbye to the few friends she had made while working in London. When she had sent Rose an E-mail with the news that she would be coming back, not even a few hours later she had gotten a call that mostly consisted of sobs and cries filled with happy laughter.

Her timing seemed to be perfect, her idea was to say in a hotel for the first weeks back while looking for a good apartment that was close to her work. And Rose and Finn’s apartment was just that. She learned that their lease would be up the same day she would come back, with a few strings pulled by Finn he had made sure that it was hers. The last days she spent in London ware filled with going over the contract Finn had to send over for her to sing, figuring out the smaller things like finding a phone carrier, TV and Wi-Fi. And most importantly some furniture to fill the place up and make it a place of her own.

-

It had been a bit of a struggle to get her two suitcases filled with clothes and the rest of her stuff that she didn’t leave behind into the back of the cab that would take her to the airport. Checking in her suitcase didn’t take long, everything looked like it was going to go over smoothly until the word delayed popped up next to her flight number. A few hours passed by while she strolled by the food court to pass the time while she texted Rose about the delay and grab a late dinner at the same time while she used up the last of the pounds she had in her wallet. Just before midnight, she heard over the speakers that her flight would finally begin with boarding. 

Throughout the eight-hour flight from London to New York she started with watching a few of the movies that were offered on the tiny screen in the back of the chair in front of her. They weren’t that good, she didn’t even pay attention most of the time and at the end of the movie she didn’t even remember the name of the movie she had turned on. After not finding a third movie that she could pretend to watch she thought that getting for sleep for the rest a few hours remaining of her flight. 

The sweaty guy that sat next to her was the reason she got woken up from her slumber while he picked up the plate that they got served for lunch. She couldn’t stomach the smell of airplane food, her neighbor was all too happy when she offered him her plate. In the meantime, she found the few candy bars she had still roamed in her carry-on bag and promised herself that she would find a bagel or something else as soon as she landed and got her stuff. The last hour of this flight seemed to go on forever, there just wouldn’t come an end to the damn thing.

After the landing went over smoothly and she got out of that airplane as soon as she could. Finally, it looked like the rest would go over as smoothly as the landing did, but she found her self in a two-hour line for customs. The nervousness of her visa being denied at the last minute was creeping up in the back of her mind while she knew damn well that she had spent hours with the company’s lawyer going over the paperwork again and again. 

And everything dealing with her visa was just as it should be, all good. The customs officer took her passport and scanned it, she had to scan her fingerprints and an iris scan and she was all done and ready to walk out to the arrival hall to once again be reunited with her dear friends.

-

“How long ago did her plain land again,” Finn asked his wife after he took their girl out of her stroller and pick her up. He was getting kind of impeccant with how long it took Rey to come out. “Like two hours ago, you got to keep in mind that she can’t just walk into this country as we can. Customs can be a bitch and you know that.” Rose said while giving him a look that said enough for him to know the best option for him right now was to just keep his mouth shut.

“You guys still bicker like when you two just started dating.” Came from a voice they knew all to well to belong to the one they were just talking about. “Aw, she looks just like you two, but like way cuter.” When they turned around they couldn’t keep the tears from streaming down while a smile was plastered on both of their faces.

“Hello, somebody there?” She said while waving a hand in front of their faces.  
“No, no, no. Come here.” Rose said as soon as she snapped out of her trans and took Rey in for a hug. “I missed you so much. But your finally back, I can barely believe it that you’re here.” The long hug between the two women was soon interrupted by the sound of a fussy baby. “Well, it looks like someone wants a hug from their godmother.”

“Can I hold him?” And as soon as asked she got handed over the baby by Finn. “Well, it looks like she is already smitten with you peanut. You’re the first person the hold her and she didn’t start crying.” Fina and Rose could only look at the two in aw, their small family were back together.

“Well let’s get this show on the road because New York traffic is already horrible even more so during rush hour.” Finn let out while taking the two suitcases Rey had with her. “You can hold while we walk to the car, you two have to make up for lost times.” Rose let out after Rey had tried to put Hanna back into her stroller and took Rey’s carry-on from her and put it on top of the stroller. 

“When did you two get a car in the first place, I know you moved to a bigger place and all,” Rey asked Finn with a confused look on her face when they had gotten to the parking garage. “No, he asked if she could borrow it from one of his colleagues. Because well, the four of us will never fit into a cab with these two huge things.” Rose said with a small laugh escaping from her mouth. Rey handed baby Hanna back to her mother who put her into her car seat. “ Well, is everyone ready to get stuck into New York traffic,” Finn said with as much sarcasm as he possibly could.

-

“Home sweet home. It looks exactly as I remember, well except for the furniture.” Came out after a deep sight after they had gotten her stuff into the apartment. “Well, we took almost everything with us to the new place with the exception form Hanna’s crib and a few other things in her room. Because we hope that we can in that favor for getting you the apartment by babysitting her.” Finn said after he had sat down on the floor in a huff.

“Of course, I wouldn’t say no to that. You’ve done me a huge favor, if it weren’t for you two I would be spending my first days, or maybe even weeks back, in a way to overpriced hotel room looking for an apartment. She’ll always have a place here, no matter what.” Rey said while taking a seat next to Finn on the floor.  
“We only had an air mattress laying around from a camping trip we never went on,” Rose said after she also sat down next to them with Hanna on her lap. “You two already did so much and you’ll get it back sometime next week. I got a small budget from my boss to furnish the place a bit because they would pay for the time I was going to spend in a hotel anyway. So I’m planning to get some shopping done at IKEA as soon as possible. But first I’m going to treat the three of you to some take out because I’ve been living on nothing but candy bars for the last twelve hours or so.”

Two pizza’s and a sleeping baby later everybody was ready to call it a night. Rose had helped her set up the air mattress and given her a set of sheets and a few towels. They had talked about things that happened during the time she was oversea and that didn’t really could be fully talked about over text. It had almost felt like she had never left after only being back for a few hours but it did feel like she lost two years not being here with her friends. They set a date for this weekend to have a girls' trip to IKEA and get her everything she needed to start all fresh. 

After Rose, Finn, and Hanna went home she stayed up till far after midnight to unpack all of her clothes and find them a place in the small build in closed in her room, even after her body had told her to go to sleep right after she was done making up her make up bed for the next few nights. After she saw the clock pass 3 A.M. she gave up on sleeping and decided to go and walk around in the city that never sleeps, see if she still knew her way around here after being away.

-

Around 4 o’clock she found her way to a bar she went to at the end of every week for her regular Friday night dinner after another horrible week of work. Maz, she had missed the older woman and she just hoped that she was working a shift at the moment because she needed to see something she knew, something she was familiar with. And she was lucky as soon as she walked into the small hole in the wall bar she saw the older woman stand behind the bar and she couldn’t help but smile.

“Dear, what can I get you?” Maz asked her when she sat down. “I’ll have a whiskey cola,” Rey said and as soon as she did the older women turned back around with a huge smile on her face. “Rey, dear. Is it really you.” She answered the question with a small nod. “Just got in this afternoon, and hopefully I’ll be staying for good this time.” ”I’ll get you that drink, pick a both, I’ll be right there. Mat!” She told her and yelled out a name before she disappeared into the small kitchen.

“Dear, I still can’t believe that's back,” Maz said as soon as she brought Rey her drink and sat down in the both in front of her. “Well, that makes two of us. But I’m back, and this time my boss did want to help me with my visa.” She said after she had taken a swing of her drink. “Aw, I’m so happy for you. And to say, I never liked that old boss of you, even if I just heard about him from your stories.” Maz said with a laugh after she also took a swing of the drink that stood on the table. “Well I didn’t either, he was a big part of the reason why I came here at the end of my work week.” And after that, she drowned the last of the drink that was left.

A few drinks later and Maz were all filled in on how she ended back up here. How she didn’t even feel at home in London, not even the slightest and she was supposed to be from there, she should have felt at home there. She told Maz about how she worked herself to the bone, how she basically only went to the office and straight back home and lived on mostly take out and half-burned grilled cheese sandwiches. 

She stayed till breakfast hour was over and Maz insisted on bringing her home to make sure she got home safe. Rey decided to get into bed at 9 A.M. woke up around 6 P.M. called for some take-out and went back to sleep right after she ate her dinner and she had taken a shower. It was some of the best sleep she had gotten in years, for some kind of reason she kind of missed the warm weather even if it could get a little clammy. 

-

Her morning routine started off with a shower followed by making up her makeshift bed and put it aside so when she and Rose got back from IKEA with all the new stuff that would fill her apartment. She followed up with getting a bite to eat and a coffee for breakfast at the small coffee shop she had found just a block away from her apartment. During her commute to meet up with Rose, she just went through some of her social media and check if the van she arranged to take them and her new furniture. 

Once at IKEA and having done a stroll through the showroom, they got into a few heated discussions about the dresser and the bedframe she should get and how it was going to fit with the color on the walls. A list later filled with the furniture and a small lunch. The time had come to look for the rest stuff she needed like towels, some things to fill up the empty walls in her living room, some more hangers, pillows, sheets, curtains and some more stuff she had probably forgotten to write down. 

The cart slowly started to fill up with stuff Rose said she would need or that would fit with her new furniture. Rey herself had been the one that picked the blankets, the painting, and the candles she got distracted by while Rose was off to god know where finding god knows what. After some time their way to the cash register to check out the hill that had formed in their cart. Rey had been happy that her boss was paying because of the amount she found at the bottom of the receipt. 

An hour or so later after waiting for the order for the bigger things like her bed, mattress, couch, desk, dinner table, and her chairs to be collected, the two of them were on their way to her apartment. Rose called Finn on the way if he could meet them at Ray’s place with some take out so they could set up the new bed and Rey didn’t have to sleep another night on the air mattress. And that was the exact thing that happened.

With a little help from her new landlord and her downstairs neighbor they got everything up to the third floor and were ready to get to the building. Finn and Rey did her bed while Rose set up her dinner table and chairs in the living room while watching Hanna play on her blanket. By the end of the night, half of her stuff was all set up and she was going to set up the rest tomorrow, she still had a week before she started at the new office, still same old job though. 

-


	2. And we're back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Here, you hold Hanna while I take the stroller downstairs. I’ll see you two downstairs, so you can say your goodbyes.” Finn said as he took the stroller and made his way to the door. “I’ll see you there.” She said as she saw Finn walk out of the room. “Well, little girl. Let’s check is we have all your stuff and were ready to go.” She said while talking, well mostly to herself as they walked out the door and closed it behind her. And as soon as she had, she dropped her keys.
> 
> “Oh, wait. I’ll help.” She heard a deep voice behind her while she was bending down trying to pick them up herself. But Mr. man caught her to it. “Here.” He said as soon as she stood up. He was tall like very tall and something thing about him hovering over her felt like she had been in this position once before. “Ah, thank you. Sorry but we’re kind of a hurry.” She said as she got handed back her keys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here is the second chapter. I was able to write because one of my teachers got sick with the flu and all class for the rest of the week were canceled. I still have a paper due next week but a long weekend is just enough time to get all of that done in no time. There will be a new chapter up as soon as I have the time. Hope you all like it.

For the first few days in her new furnished apartment she kind of felt like it wasn’t her apartment anymore, it felt home-like, it felt weird but in a good kind of way. There were little photo frames filled with photos on her bookshelf, Rose had given them as a house warming gift. A few old pictures of the three of them from college, a beautiful picture of Hanna dressed in a tiny teddy bear onesie. She bought a large photo of Big Bang from IKEA, she did it because she liked the photo not because she missed London as Rose thought.

Her couch was the best purchase she had done that day, she had fallen asleep on the thing almost every night after she had gotten her TV installed in the living room, and the blanked she. Even after a day she had found out that the six-person dining table, that only had four chairs, was way too big for her living room. She had bumped into this damned thing for at least ten times already, and the bruises on her upper leg were starting to show. But she had to give Rose the credit for picking it out, it was beautiful and fit with the chairs she herself had picked out.

Everything was slowly coming together and she was ready to get to work and get back into her comfortable routine of office days and weekends doing nothing but watch Netflix on her heavenly couch. She was ready to get used to her new office, get to know her new college’s because she was kind of getting bored of doing nothing all day long, she needed to get back to work to get her head straight. Lucky enough for her Monday was only a weekend away.

-

She had spent her whole Sunday watching Hanna while Finn and Rose finished the last things in their new place. It was a fun day, she loved spending time with her goddaughter. After she was dropped off at her place she took a nap, had a bottle and after that, they went out for a stroll and so Rey could go and get her coffee. Everyone the passed on the street, smiled at her and she even got a few compliments on how cute her baby looked. She tried to tell the first person how complimented her that it wasn’t her baby, she gave up explaining herself after that. 

She knew where the compliments could come from, Hanna did have a slight resembles her. She had the same eyes and her nose kind of look like her own. Even Finn and Rose themselves had told her they looked alike. In her opinion, Hanna was the luckiest baby ever to come out of foster care. And she lover Finn and Rose even more after they adopted her. She couldn’t imagen Hanna having to go through what she had gone through, she wouldn’t wish that fate upon any child.

“And peanut, how was our little princess today?” Finn asked her as soon as she had opened the door for him while holding Hanna in her arms. “She was amazing, on her best behavior. We’re we?” She asked Hanna before she gave her back to Finn. “Really, she was the best. Grandma's love her. Just wait here, I’ll get her stuff from her room. Don’t mind the mess, first time looking after a baby and all.” Rey said while she was fishing for some of Hanna’s toys from under the couth before she made her way to Hanna’s room to get her diaper bag. 

“Here, you hold Hanna while I take the stroller downstairs. I’ll see you two downstairs, so you can say your goodbyes.” Finn said as he took the stroller and made his way to the door. “I’ll see you there.” She said as she saw Finn walk out of the room. “Well, little girl. Let’s check is we have all your stuff and were ready to go.” She said while talking, well mostly to herself as they walked out the door and closed it behind her. And as soon as she had, she dropped her keys.

“Oh, wait. I’ll help.” She heard a deep voice behind her while she was bending down trying to pick them up herself. But Mr. man caught her to it. “Here.” He said as soon as she stood up. He was tall like very tall and something thing about him hovering over her felt like she had been in this position once before. “Ah, thank you. Sorry but we’re kind of a hurry.” She said as she got handed back her keys.

“You’re the new tenant, right? I live just down the hall. It was nice meeting you.” He said while she walked backwards to the elevator down the hall. “It was nice to meet you.” She said while she pressed the button to go down. “I’m Rey by the way and this is Hanna.” Was what she managed to get herself to say after stepping into the elevator. “I’m Ben.” He said with a small wave just before the door’s closed and she was on her way down to meet Finn.

“Well, you two took your time.” She got from Finn when the doors closed behind her. “Well, like the cults I am. I dropped my keys after I locked my door. I’m not used to all this stuff, kind of new to me.” She said while handed Finn Hanna’s diaper bag. “Yeah, it also took me some time to get used to it.” She heard Finn say in a chuckle while she put Hanna in her stroller and secured her in it. “I’ll see you later little princess,” Ray said after giving Hanna a kiss on her head and giving her a small wave. “We’ll see you Wednesday for dinner so you can spill the beans about how the job is going. Goodbye peanut.” Finn said while giving her a hug and they went on their way.

She took the stairs, hoping not to run into her tall neighbor. It was partly because he kind off scared the living shit out of her and the other part was because he seemed familiar and that scared her even more. Who was he? Once she reached her floor, to be cautious she first popped her head around the corner, to see if there was anyone there. There wasn’t, so sprinting to her door and locking herself back in her apartment as soon as she could to avoid anyone she could possibly run into here.

-

Early Monday morning it was her time to shine. Sunday evening was spend on the couth with an grilled cheese for dinner and an evening spend binging something on Netflix. She already had laid out her outfit for today before going to sleep the night before. The only thing she had to do this morning was a shower, get dressed, put on some light make-up and she would grab breakfast at the coffee shop down the block while she made her way to her new office. It was about a half-hour-long commute from her apartment and that was on foot. The exercise would do her good, now she wouldn’t even have to get a gym membership to keep off the weight she was going to gain from take-out.

She got to the office like half an hour before she was supposed to, but she was lucky that her supper visor also got the idea this morning to go in early this morning. “Welcome to Skywalker hotels New York office, I’m Amilyn Holdo, you can just call me Mrs. Holdo. I already like you, being on time means a lot to me.” She said as soon as she gave Rey a hand when she had come down to the lobby to pick her up and take her on a tour. The first stop of the tour was the IT department to get her a new id card, which meant having her picture taken. The picture didn’t look bad, that was something for a Monday morning.

The tour was over in a blur, all she could remember was where it began and where it ended, in her new office. She had gotten her new office, no one told her this, it probably came hand in hand with her promotion. It was a decent-sized office, not to small but also not too big, just the fitting size for her. “Rey, you still with me.” Was the thing that snapped her out of her daydream. “Yeah, I’m still here. Just a bit in aw about the office and all. I just didn’t expect it.” She let out in an overwhelmed sight. 

“I was told that you could continue the project you started in London, Lea’s orders. She showed me the work you did and I’m impressed. I hope that you can make yourself comfortable here and if you need anything you know my mail. If it’s urgent you can ask Kaydel or Bazine, they share an office just two doors down, you can ask them anything. They don’t bite.” Amilyn said just before she made her way out of Rey’s office.

The first thing that came up in her mind, after she had been spacing out for god knows how long while walking in circles in her office was to go and introduce herself to the other people working on her floor. The first that came to mind were the two that Holdo had mentioned before she left, two doors down the hall. It took a pep talk but eventually, she made it out the door and down the hall and knock on the door. “Come in.” Came seconds later from a friendly voice, and right after that she pulled down the door Klink and push the door open.

“Hi, I’m Rey. I just came over from the London office, my office is a few doors down the hall. I thought I’d come by and introduce myself.” She kind of spit out as soon as she stepped inside. “Yeah, Holdo told us about you last week I think. It’s nice to meet you.” Came from the small blond woman who stood up from her desk. “I’m Kaydel and this is Bazine.” She said pointing to the tall dark-haired woman standing behind her after they shook hands. 

“Do you have any plans for lunch?” Bazine asked her. “No, not yet. Still kind of finding my way around here.” She answered honestly. “Yeah, you could join us. We were almost ready to leave and get a bite to eat. Five minutes head start to lunch can’t hurt, right?” Kaydel said while packing her handbag and making her way to the door. After a stop at her own office, they were all ready to go out and get lunch.

She had a lovely time during lunch, now at least she knew two other people that were working at the office. After she got back to her office after lunch she started with organizing her desk and looking for the right files she needed to get right back to the project she had been working on for the last four months. She really had missed working, it wasn’t like she was a workaholic but when she had the clock in her office strike 8.30 P.M. It kinda began to look like she was. Bazine and Kayden had stopped at her office before they left to go home, she had the feeling like that had been just moments again.

-

It was after nine when she made it home, once she had seen her apartment building she had felt a wave of exhaustion come over her. She didn’t go in just yet when she saw her neighbor that she had met yesterday walk in. Her solution for not have to go through something as awkward as to how they had met yesterday was to cross the street right away and make herself get some groceries instead of calling herself some take-out food.

She didn’t really know what she even wanted to eat at this point in the evening. She settled with some mac and cheese and got some cereal and fruit for the newt morning and a few beers. This time around she was more at ease when walking to her building and now seeing even any of her neighbors, she was too tired to talk to anyone. She did, in fact, make it to her door without running into anyone. Just after she had turned her key in the lock she heard a door open just down the hall, and it made her reflexes just a little faster than usual.

For some weird reason, she didn’t know what had come over her at that moment. She had been standing with her back against the front door for god knows how long before she had made her way to the ground and sat down. She remembered that she had to have met her neighbor before the had met once again in the hall yesterday. The thing was that she just didn’t know when, where and who they had met. It seemed like it had to have been something because she didn’t remember anything but how he had hovered over her. 

Once she did get her ass off the ground she knew that she was way too tired to make dinner and even if she had done so, her hunger had passed hours ago anyway. A quick change into her sleeping shorts and one of her way to big shirts that she bought in college. She wanted to get a comfortable position on her couch and curl up in a blanket but for her better judgment, she crawled into bed, looked if her alarm for the next morning was set and she was ready to drift off to sleep. 

The following morning she made a mental note to herself to make sure she didn’t run into Ben ‘what’s his name again’, because she didn’t want to remember what it was. The past was the past and well, her past hadn’t really been nice to her. She now had friends that lived in the same city as her and that alone had to be enough distraction to keep her mind of ‘what’s his name again’.

-

’26 months ago’  
“This just in. Frist Order Hotels, just fired 33% of its employees causing the stock to go down four points. A spokesperson for the company told all news sources the same, ’We are very sorry to all the jobs that got lost today but it was the only way for the company to enter the new and prosperous road ahead.’”

“I knew that that company was up to no good.” “That man is the definition of scum, just like the people who still work for him.” Those were just a few things he heard while walking down the street right after the news had broke. He wasn’t in the mood to do anything, he had been one of the people seemed to hate because he was one of the higher-ups at First Order, with the emphasis on was even he got fired.

He knew why he got fired, he refused to fire the other 33,67% of the people that also got fired. He had to admit that he hated his job and would be way better of without it anyway. And he wouldn’t be alone in that, he knew his mother had been waiting for him to quit ever since he took the job offer just days after he graduated business school. He had done it to spite his parents, worked for the first few years without it really affecting him directly.

After his second promotion everything took a turn for the worse, slowly after that he was asked to cover things up, small things at first but they only got bigger, year after year. He got numb after only a few months and it went on and on. The rain that started to come down as soon as he had set a foot out that damned building was a refreshing feeling. If felt good, the box he was carrying was feeling a little heavier then when he’d just left. 

Instead of going straight home he ended up wandering around the city until he found himself in front of the Skywalker building, he needed to find a place to drink. His firing had been a good thing, something that needed to be celebrated. The neighborhood where he had ended up in was filled with places he’d never want to be seen, the bars were too crowded, he needed to find somewhere he could drink in peace. A hole in the wall. 

And he’d found one as if it appeared just at the right time he needed it to, it’s was a small place called Maz. It was filled with a total of seven people including the two people that stood behind the bar. He ordered a scotch from the older woman behind the bar and took the booth at the back, back to the door. Like always it took him a few glasses to take the edge off. 

“Maz, the usual and keep them coming till you say it’s enough and it’s time for me to come home.” He heard coming from an angry-sounding woman after she had slammed the door shut behind her, but he didn’t have the puff to turn around and see for himself. He made a guess that she had sat down in the booth he had turned his back to, it was a guess he made after he saw the older woman walk over to the booth with a drink that wasn’t his.

“I’ll be right back so you can tell me what happened this time.” He heard the older women say after she had sat down the glass before she made her way over to his table. “Want and another refill, dear?” It made him look up and nod before she walked away with his empty glass and an understanding smile on her face. Not even a minute or so later she had set down a newly filled glass, filled just a little more than the ones she had served him before.

“So now I’ll have to move away and start all over again, again.” He hadn’t meant to eavesdrop on the conversation the two women were having just a few feet away but it just happened for some reason. What he had picked up from the conversation was that she fired out of nowhere. He felt sorry for her, they were in the same boat, but from what he heard she wasn’t nearly as happy about it as he was. “First Order can go to hell. I don’t even care if that company goes to hell!” and that was his clue to leave and get the hell out of here.

He got an uber to pick him up, as soon as it got there he made his way out. Thinking every movement through so the angry-sounding woman would not get the chance to see his face. Snoke had somehow still managed to attach his name to the reason for the cuts, even after he himself got cut. With his back to her the whole way to the bar, he managed to pay right away and get out of there without being yell at about how it was all his fault. But she just kept talking who he learned was the one and only Maz. So he was out the clear finally on his way to the apartment he called his home.


	3. Before it started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, Han did you see the news last night?” Lea asked while she walked into the door of their home. “Of course I did, he really did something this time.” Came from Han who was seated on the couch flipping through the channels with a beer in hand. “We didn’t raise him like that, it was probably that hateful man and he needed something to take the fall for him.” She sighed after she had taken off her coat. “I still don’t know why he took that job in the first place.” She let out as she sat next to her husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter, I hope you all like it.

’26 months ago’

“Rey, do you really have to move? This timing is horrible.” Rose asked her once again after she had gotten into a kind of panic after Rey had told her the news. “Rose. I know. But it’s something that is out of my hands, at least I still have a job. I can’t go complaining.” Ray said after she had drowned another drink. “I understand, but will you be able to make it to the wedding?” Finn asked her after he took a look at the worried face of his fiancé who was sitting next to him.

“It’s just a week before my flight leaves.” She said after a deep sight. “Thank god, it would be a disaster if my maid of honor couldn’t be at the wedding.” Rose let out before she drowned Finn’s beer. “Don’t worry. I’ll be there. I’m not going to give up the beautiful room I booked at Skywalker for your wedding reception.” Rey let out a laugh. “Ha, I totally get where you're coming from. We were so lucky that we got that as the reception place.” Finn said with a laugh.

“We’ll help you pack after the wedding is over,” Rose said taking Rey’s hand in hers. “Oh, no you two don’t have to. Go and enjoy your honeymoon.” Rey said while sitting upright and holding her hands up in defense. “You damn well know that we don’t have the money for a honeymoon after the wedding.” Finn let out with a laugh. “We will be happy to help you, even if it’s in our honeymoon stage,” Rose said in a giggle while snuggling closer to Finn. “Thank you, just don’t have sex in my apartment until after I move out,” Rey said before getting up to get herself a refill.

-

“Oh, Han did you see the news last night?” Lea asked while she walked into the door of their home. “Of course I did, he really did something this time.” Came from Han who was seated on the couch flipping through the channels with a beer in hand. “We didn’t raise him like that, it was probably that hateful man and he needed something to take the fall for him.” She sighed after she had taken off her coat. “I still don’t know why he took that job in the first place.” She let out as she sat next to her husband.

“Deep down from the start we both knew that he did it just to spite us in the end,” Han said after he took a swing from his drink. “I knew he didn’t like Luke and all but I still think that going to work for the competition was a bit much.” She said before getting up and getting herself a glass of wine. “He has to come around sometime and see all the horrible things that the company does to its staff.” She said as she sat down one again. “ He will, but probably at a point in time when it’s too late.” Han let out before they settled on the news. 

A knock at the door was the sound that came over the noise of the people arguing on the television. “Who the hell could that be at this time of day.” Han let out a grown. “I’ll go and get it.” Said Lea after she figured out that Han wasn’t going to get off the couch. She didn’t have an idea of how it could be, they weren’t expecting anyone. “Ben, what are you doing here?” She let out as she saw her son standing in their doorway. “I just thought I’d come by. And I have something to tell you two.” He let out while keeping his eyes fixed on the ground.

“Oh, do come in. Take a seat. Han gets him something to drink.” She said after Ben made is way inside, closed the door behind him. She gave her husband a look that made him get off the couch and get his son a drink in protest. “So, what was it that you wanted to come and tell us after we haven’t seen one another in years.” His dad asked as he had set down the drink in front of him without making eye contact with his son. “Oh, do tell Ben.” His mother said while taking one of his hands in her hand. “I’m I getting a daughter-in-law?” She asked right after.

“No, mom I’m not getting married. I don’t even have a girlfriend, so that would be difficult.” He let out with a small laugh. “Well, lea. Did you really think someone would want to marry our son.” Came out of nowhere from his dad. “I just thought that both of you would be happy to hear that I was also one of the people that got fired at First Order.” He said turning back to face his mother, who still looked kind of shocked that her son came to visit out of nowhere.

“How did you end up getting fired?” She asked after a short period of silence. “Snoke had ordered me to personally handle all the firing. I told him that I didn’t want to go through with it and that didn’t sit so well with him and lead me to get fired.” He told his mother after he had taken a sip from the beer his father had gotten him. “You did the right thing, honey.” His mother said with a smile so big he hadn’t seen in since he’d been a kid.

“I know. I got sick of that man a long time ago. I had nothing to do all day, it felt horrible. Twenty-four-hours after I got fired and I don’t even know how to feel about it all.” He said before finishing his beer. “You can see this as a new start. You can go job hunting, find a hobby or look for something that you love doing.” His mother said to try and comfort him. “I already knew what I wanted to do after I finished college, it’s the reason I took the job. The thing is that the man that used to be my boss just made me hate the job I loved.” He told his mother.

“You’ll find something soon, you just need to go out there and look for it.” His mother assured him. “And if you don’t, your mother will be happy to give you a job, she’s been wanting to since you got out of college.” After his dad said that all three of them were quiet. “You two have a great night, I’m going to bed.” His father said before he stood up from the couch and made his way out of the room, leaving just him and his mother.

“Is it true what dad just said?” Ben asked his mother after a short while. “Of course I wanted too. I would have wanted nothing more then you coming to work for the family company.” His mother ensured him. “Wouldn’t uncle Luke hate you for it?” He carefully asked his mother. “If I would have asked you then, sure. He would have hated me for it, but now he doesn’t have a say in any of it. He quit and made me CEO, so now that means I’m the one in charge. And if you want the offer still stands.” He didn’t know how to react to what his mother had just said.

“Tell you what. If you want the job is yours.” His mother said while standing up from where she was sitting, now hovering over him like she did when he was little but now it wasn’t because she was mad at him. “I’ll have to think about it for a while.” He said looking up at her. “I understand. Take your time, enjoy your time off, live a little now that you’re still young.” She said happily with a grin on her face while giving him a playful pat on the knee.

“Thank you, mom. I think it’s best for me to go home, I have a lot to think about.” He said while getting up from the couch and looking down at his mother who was still wearing a smile on her face. “I get it, go home and rest some rest. And please come by more often, I would really like that.” She said as they made their way to the front door and once there she pulled her son into a hug as she had never done before. “I’ll remember that, mom.” He said after he let his mom go and kissed her on the cheek and made his way out of the door.

Lea couldn’t wipe the smile that had formed off her face. She had been so happy to see her son after not having seen him for almost eight months. The news he brought came as a surprise to her but she had known that he loved his job even if it was for a shitty boss as Snoke. “So how did you manage to get rid of him.” Was what snapped her out her daydream state as soon as she walked into the bedroom. “I just talked to him.” She answered. ”And, what else?” She heard Han ask her as she walked into the bathroom. “I offered him a job. We both know that he’s a workaholic, he is going to go crazy after only a week unemployed.” She said as she made her way into bed. “Yeah, he’s a special one.” 

-  
’24 months ago’  
“Ben, we’re so happy to have you here. How was your vacation?” His mother said as she welcomed him into the lobby of the New York office of Skywalker Hotels. “Well, it was relaxing, and thank you, mother, for having me. I’m very happy to be here.” He said after he hugged his mother. “Well, I will give you a tour of the building and you’ll be ready to start the mandatory training.” She said as they made their way to the elevator. “What training?” He asked as the doors closed right behind them. 

“Oh, every new employee has to complete a week of training as an on-site hotel staff. We do it so that every one of our personnel gets to interact with our customers.” His mother explained to him while they rode up in the elevator. “I’ve already decided where you’ll be going, one of the hotels upstate is having a wedding and extra help whit events like that is always welcome.” She continued as they exited the elevator. “And when will I be going exactly?” He asked his mother as he came to a stop.

“Oh, you’ll be leaving right after the tour. I already had your assistant pack you a bag with everything you’ll need for the week. But first, let us start the tour, we have plenty of time to talk about.” Lea said as she just kept walking in front of him. “Our first stop of the day is IT-department to get you an id badge.” His mother said as she had come to a stop and opened a door for him. After he had gotten his badge he’d followed his mother to the cafeteria, some other places he wouldn’t be able to remember and with a pitstop, at his mother’s office, they ended the tour in his new office.

He’d never see himself exactly working here but now here he was. After he’d gotten the offer from his mother two months ago he started to think it through if it was, in fact, a good idea to take his mother up on her offer. When he did, the news broke that he’d taken a job as the new head of legal at Skywalker. Some people didn’t believe that he had good reasons for switching over to the competition. His old boss had bombarded him with calls and e-mails after the headline ‘estranged son joins family business’ had been plaster on so what every news outlet. 

“Ben, sweety? Are you alright?” He heard his mother ask after some time they had gotten to his office. “Yeah, I’m all good. Just checking out the new office.” He told his mother after he had gotten his thoughts back to the real world. “You’ll be able to get used to it after you come back. I just got a call that your ride is here, so we’ll make our ways downstairs and say our goodbye’s.” She said while she already made her way over to the elevator.

“Mister Solo, here is the bag I packed you for your week-long stay at the hotel upstate.” His assistant, an what older woman Kelly, said while she handed him a filled weekend bag. “Ben, are you coming to your ride won’t be waiting for much longer now.” His mother basically yelled from the elevator. “Thank you, Kelly. Yes, mother, I’m coming.” He said goodbye to his assistant and rushed over to the elevator his mother was waiting.

When they got down to the lobby the only car that stood waiting outside was a tour bus. After some bickering between him and his mother, he did end getting into the tour bus because his mother made the threat of him having to spend the whole week with his father because his mother would be leaving for London for business. There had only been one seat left in the whole bus, next to a sleeping young woman. The woman next to him slept the whole way up-state, he asked himself the whole way how someone could sleep so peaceful on a bus like this. 

She had her hair put up in three bun’s on the back of her head, wore a light gray top with matching gray pants. He made the guess that she had probably fallen asleep while reading after he saw the book she had in her lap. Besides the question he had for her about how she could fall asleep but also how she could look so comfortable. He couldn’t help but steal a glance once in a while, check up on her. He still didn’t know what to do, this had never happened to him. 

“Ladies and gentlemen we have arrived at our last stop, while everyone please get off here.” Came from the now familiar voice from the voice over. He looked over one last time to the sleeping woman next to him who still managed to be asleep, he debated if he should wake her and the answer ended up being a yes. “Mam, we’re here.” He said after he had tapped her shoulder a few times and she started to open her eyes. “Oh, thank you. Thank you so much.” She said hurried as she stood up from her seat, grabbed her belongings and made her way out of the bus as fast as she could.

After that encounter, he packed his stuff and made his way off the bus. “Ah, you must be Ben. My name is Amilyn Holdo, your mother told me a lot about you. I’m the manager of this location and I’ll be the one who’ll be observing your training. Follow me and I’ll show you around.” Came from a tall purple-haired woman who had appeared in front of him. He followed her blindly into the hotel and did what she told him got to get this week of training over with as soon a possible.

-

“Rose, I’m here. Sorry that I’m a bit late. I kind of couldn’t get myself out of bed.” She said after she saw her best friend open the door to her room. “I get it, come in. You went to Maz again last night, right.” Rose with a bit of annoyance in her voice after she closed the door once Ray was inside. “What, I can’t just kick my tradition to the curb and I went over to say goodbye. My flight got moved up, I leave the day after the wedding.” She said as she put down her bags and fell down on the bed.

“Really? They can do that.” Rose asked looking surprised. “I don’t know if it’s legal. All I know is that I got a visit from the devil himself yesterday when I was just about to leave work. So, I had to make a stop at Maz. She looked as happy as you look now.” Rey said as she sat up straight and pointed to Rose’s face. “I can’t do anything about it. I’m just happy that I didn’t get told that I’d have to leave right away. First I was happy that I didn’t get fired two months ago, but now I’m thinking that that would have been the better option.” She said as she fell back on the bed.

“I would say that would be the worst option, but now I kind of have to agree with you,” Rose said after she joined Rey on the bed. “But I’m still here, and that’s the most important thing. I wouldn’t want to miss your wedding for the world.” She said as took Rose’s hand. “What about packing up your stuff?” Rose asked as she sat back up. “Maz helped me last night. After I told her, she basically pulled me out of the bar and made me go home and pack up my stuff. I didn’t even get a drink.” She let out with a shaky voice.

“I fell asleep on the bus, almost missed the last stop if it wasn’t for some dark-haired men who woke me up.” She said while pulling herself from the bed. “But enough with the sappy story that is my life. We have to get ready for your bachelorette dinner.” Rey said, with now a big smile plastered on her face as she helped Rose get up from the bed.


	4. The past come's to haunt us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She looked familiar if he could just put his finger on what it now actually was and where they’d met. He had the same feeling the first time he saw her in the hallway last month, and just now he’d had the chance to look at her a bit closer. She looked at ease, her apartment was neatly cleaned while she told him not to mind the mess, his place looked like a pigs nest compared to hers. He didn’t know why he lied to her that he knew how to properly hold a baby, he just wanted to hold the little one and it looked like she needed help.

“So, Rey. How is the new workplace treating you?” Finn asked her while he refilled her glass of wine while they were having dinner at their place. “Good, really good actually. I got my own office. Fun colleagues and I don’t want to sleep for eternity when I come home.” She answered as she gave Hanna a bite of food. “Well, that sounds like you’re having fun,” Rose said while she filled Rey’s plate a second time. “Yeah, I suppose I am. But it’s only been a month, everything could still flip like it did last time.” She said after taking a few sips of her wine.

“Rey, don’t think so negative about it all. Just enjoy it.” Finn said as he sat back in his seat. “Yeah, and how is the new neighbor doing. He moved in a month ago before you did. We hardly ever saw him.” Rose asked her after before taking Hanna out of her high-chair and set her down in her lap. “I’ve seen him like once and I’ve been avoiding him ever since. He kind of scares me, creeps me the hell out.” Rey said as she took a few bites of the oven mac and cheese Finn had made.

“He seemed nice when he came by to introduce himself, looked like your type.” Rose followed up, and Rey wasn’t surprised where Rose was taking the conversation. “Rose, you know I don’t have a type and don’t even think of trying to set me up. Again.” Rey said as she sat up a bit straighter in her chair. “You’re still not over that. It happened three years ago.” Finn asked her. “And he ended up stalking me for the following two. So, yes, I’m still not over it.” Rey threw the question back at him.

“We told you we were sorry about that. Can’t you give it another try?” Rose asked her while she kept her eyes glued on Hanna. “I don’t think I’m someone who’s ready to settle down like the two of you. I’m more like the casual type of person.” Rey said with a sight. “But you're so good with Hanna. Don’t you want something like this?” Finn asked her. “I do, but I don’t need a partner to adopt. I have a steady job, steady pay-check, good living condition and I don’t have a criminal record. So like everything needed to adopt a kid.” She said as she helped clean the table after they finished dinner. 

“Well, she isn’t wrong about that. She would pass the test with flying colors, they would only have to take a look at how good she is with Hanna.” Rose said to make her point sound ever more credible. “See, I’ve made my point,” Rey said as she took another long swing from her wine glass. “Okay, we’ll stop trying to set you up on any blind dates if you can keep watching Hanna every weekend,” Rose said while handing Hanna to Rey, to go and get the phone that had started ringing in the other room. “You know I can’t say no to this one.” She said as she couldn’t get her eyes of the little girl.

“Finn it’s for you, honey!” Rose yelled at her while running around to find her husband. “It’s his work again, they keep calling more often asking if he can cover the last-minute shifts. I’m getting sick of it.” She said while taking a seat and pick her wine glass back up. “Well, it looks like I have to get going. I’m the one who has to pick up the night shift today.” Finn said as he walked back into the room. “But I have a shift at 5 A.M. tomorrow and the daycare doesn’t open till 7 the earliest,” Rose said as she let her head fall in her hands. 

“I can take her tonight, she does have a room at my place. She’s practically like the roommate I had in college, someone I share an apartment with and doesn’t pay at the end of the month.” Rey said as she lifted Hanna above her head. “You wouldn’t mind would you. You also have work tomorrow.” Finn said as he looked for his bag and jacket. “I don’t mind. I don’t have a lot to do at work tomorrow only an appointment with legal and I finished all the work that’s due this week.” Rey said without hesitation. “Well, if you’re okay with it you can take her home with you. I’ll help you get her thing.” Rose said getting up and rushing over to Hanna’s room.

“I have to leave. I’m done at 9 and I’ll have to sleep for the rest of the day. If you drop her off at the daycare tomorrow morning, Rose will pick her up in the afternoon and I’ll swing by in the evening to get her stuff.” Finn said while hurrying to get out the door. “It’s all good, go already or you’ll be late for work,” Rey said giving him a chance to give Hanna a kiss. “I’ll see you tomorrow, peanut.” He said hugging Rey. “ I’ll see you tomorrow, princes.” He said giving his daughter another kiss. “Honey, I’m on my way to work.” He yelled after Rose.

“See you, tomorrow.” Came from Rose who had run back to grab some more stuff for Hanna. “Here is her bag, do you still have enough diapers for her?” Rose asked her after the door had closed with a bang. “Yes Rose, I have. I’ll take her sling so Finn doesn’t have to come and get the stroller tomorrow and I’ll just leave her bag at the daycare. It will save him the trip.” She said while putting Hanna in the sling and picking up the bag Rose had filled with stuff. “And before you ask; Yes, we’ll be fine. Just like the last three times, we had a sleepover.”

“Okay, I believe you but I can’t help being concerned about my little girl,” Rose said while giving Hanna a kiss on her head. “I’ll call you as soon as we’re home and I’ll send you a picture when I put her to sleep.” She said as she made herself ready to make the trip back home. “Don’t forget to call,” Rose asked once she set a foot out the door. “As I told you, I’ll call as soon as we’re home.” She repeated herself. “Enjoy your night home alone, I’ll be sure to watch this one.” She patted Hanna’s little head and patted Rose on the shoulder before she made her way home.

-

“So, Ben. Any news?” His father asked him while it was just the two of them at the dinner table. “We won one of the big cases this week, and it looks like we are going to win the case that The First Order filed against us. We found some good evidence against them.” He answered while he looked at the kitchen, hoping his mother would come back as soon as possible. Even after two years of monthly dinners with his parents and he still couldn’t manage to hold a full conversation with his father.

“I didn’t mean talk about work son, I hear enough of that from your mother. I wanted to know how you were doing.” His father said after he took another few swings of his beer. “Oh, I don’t have any news in that area.” He followed up and took a few swings of his beer himself. “You told me last month that you got a new neighbor in the building. How is she doing?” His mother said while she came back from the kitchen and brought out dessert. 

“I don’t know. I’ve only met her once when she was in a hurry. She does have a very quiet baby, it so what never cry’s.” He said while his mother placed a plait of pie in front of him. “Aw, a baby how adorable. I can’t wait till a few little ones are running around here.” His mother let out a dreamy sigh as she sat down at the table. “Well, that is going to have to be a dream for just a bit longer because the answer to the question ‘honey are you seeing anyone’ that you ask me every dinner is still the same. No, I’m still single.” He said before taking a bite of his pie.

“To change up the subject. Son, are you coming to the Christmas dinner? Your mother wanted to know.” His dad said to brake the growing tension. “Isn’t that like six months from now?” He asked his mother to make sure if he was hearing it right. “It is, I need to know so that we know if we can invite your uncle or not.” His mother said to make sure after she finished. “I’ll let you know in time, I promise.” He said while he helped his mother to clean the off the table.

“Ben, you don’t need to help with the dishes tonight. You can go home if you want to.” His mother said after they had put away the plaits in the dishwasher. “Thank you, mom. I still need to finish up some work before tomorrow.” He said after his mother basically pulled the towel out of his hands and punched him in the direction of the door. “Go and get your rest honey.” She said while she gave him his jacket. “Goodnight, mom. Goodnight dad.” He let out in a hurry. “See ya, son” Was the last thing he heard before his mother closed the door behind him.

“Lea, what are you up to. Why did you just force our son to go home.” Her husband asked her as soon as she had closed the door. “Oh, nothing.” She said as she smiled and made her way back to the kitchen and start on the dirty dishes. “Lea? I know that smile on your face. Just tell me what you’re up to.” He asked her while he helped her clean. “Well, I may or may not have made an appointment for a certain someone with our dear son. And I’m just curious how it will end.” She said while still fully focused her attention on the dishes.

“In other words, you’re trying to get him a date,” Han said with a sight. “Yes, I am. Can’t a mother do something nice for her son? He seems lonely.” She said while she finally looked at him. “Now, we’ll have to have to wait and see for that one. Wanna make a bet?” He asked her with a wink. “Han quit it. We’re not going to do that.” She said hitting him a little with the towel. “She’s a nice girl, works at the company and moved here from London a month ago. They both looked like they could use someone and both of them previously worked at First Order, so they have something in common.” Lea said as she walked out of the kitchen.

“I know you mean well, but I have a feeling like this is going to go south,” Han said as he followed behind her to the living room. “Well, then it was just an appointment with legal to sort out some stuff for her visa and we’ll never tell them I had a plan in the first place. Can we agree on that?” Lea said as she stopped out of nowhere and turned around to come face to face with her husband. “Sure we can, darling. I won’t say a word.” He said with a small smile on his face before placing a kiss on her forehead.

-

“We’re almost there, just a little wait honey,” Rey said as she tried to calm down the fussing Hanna as she got her mail out her mailbox in the apartment lobby. Hanna had never been so fussy when she brought her over. “Please, Hanna. We’re almost there.” She said talking to herself while she tried again to calm the baby while bouncing Hanna up and down. Once she got the mail pushed into her bag it was time to wait for the elevator to come down, because she wasn’t about to walk up three flights of stairs while carrying a baby. 

“Can I help, you look like you had a hard day.” Came from a voice she hadn’t heard in a month. Her neighbor Ben ‘what’s his name again’. “Oh, that it’s needed. I can manage.” She said with a smile on her face once she turned around to face him. Once the elevator doors opened in front of them, she was happy to in and get this awkward moment over with as soon as possible. He followed her closely, pressed the button for their floor. The few moments the spent going up, she noticed that Hanna had finally calmed down and was now looking up at Ben with bright eyes.

He kept his gaze on the doors in front of them while she stole a glance between him and Hanna. His hair was just the same shade as Hanna’s and after another look made her realize that she looked almost identical to him. Same dark eyes, they both had ears that at first sight looked a little to big for their head. She just couldn’t get the picture out of her head. “We’re here.” She heard him say from the hall while she was still standing in the elevator. “Oh, I didn’t notice.” She said after she snapped out of her daydream and stepped out of the elevator.

“She looks like a nice baby.” He said while they made their way through the hall, sounding a bit awkward trying to make small talk. “She is, if she isn’t fussing, crying or not wanting to go to sleep.” She said ass she looked through her bag for her keys, and she didn’t manage to find them. Once she made it to her door she still hadn’t managed to find her keys. “Can I help, you really look like you need it.” He asked her out of nowhere she really needed to get Hanna to bed and she didn’t want to empty her bag in front of her neighbor.

“Do you know how to hold a baby?” She asked him after she came to a total stop and looked him right in the eyes. “yes, I do.” He said, much to her surprise. “Here, be careful. I said carefully.” She managed not to yell at him while she handed Hanne over to him. Her tiny little body fits almost in the palm of his hand. “I told you. I know how to hold a baby.” He told her as he held Hanna like he had held her a million times. “Sorry, she’s usually not good with strangers.” Rey tried to apologize right after he spoke. “Understandable.” He said with a small node.

“Ah, I finally got them.” She let out with a sight after she finally found her keys in one of the tiny pockets of her bag and opened the door with a huff. “Can I come inside?” He asked her while still standing in the hallway with Hanna asleep in his arms. “Just follow me. She needs to get to bed as soon as possible, she already fast asleep.” She said with a small node after she took a second look at him, she looked so small in his arms. “Don’t mind the mess.” She said while she made her way to Hanna’s room.

He softly put her down in her crib as Rey set down her the bag filled with Hanna’s stuff. “Thank you so much, you didn’t need to do that,” Rey said after she closed the door to Hanna’s room. “It was nothing really. Just glad I could help.” He said while she basically stared up at him, he really was tall. “I should go so you can get some rest.” He said after he put a hand on her shoulder. 

“Thank you, I’ll need to recharge for work tomorrow.” She said as they made their way to her front door. “Once again thank you.” She said as he stood just outside her apartment doors. “Like I said before it’s nothing. Have a good night. Rey, wasn’t it?” He asked her while he twerked his thumbs. “Yup, that’s me. Goodnight Ben.” She said before she closed the door to her apartment.

-

She looked familiar if he could just put his finger on what it now actually was and where they’d met. He had the same feeling the first time he saw her in the hallway last month, and just now he’d had the chance to look at her a bit closer. She looked at ease, her apartment was neatly cleaned while she told him not to mind the mess, his place looked like a pigs nest compared to hers. He didn’t know why he lied to her that he knew how to properly hold a baby, he just wanted to hold the little one and it looked like she needed help.

He turned out to be good at holding baby’s and the baby wasn’t scared of him, she actually seemed to like him. That was a first. Rey seemed nice, she looked like a hardworking single mother, and she seemed so much younger than him. He’d only met her twice in the plus month after she moved in, she must be busy between work and raising Hanna. After even a few beers and trying to make himself keep up with what the hell was happening in the football game he’d put one he just couldn’t get the picture out his head of Hanna laying in his arms.

He guessed that she’d be little over a year old by her size and the way he saw her fussing when he ran into her and Rey in the lobby of the building. She had the same color of dark brown eyes as him and even her hair looked like he had when he’d been her age. The resemblance only grew bigger and bigger the longer he thought about it. And just like that he knew where he’d met Rey years before, he did the math. Two to be exact, minus nine and he came out to a kid that could roughly be just over a year and two months.

Could Hanna really be his daughter?


	5. The past is in the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small look into the past.

“Rey, I’m all ready to go to dinner,” Rose said as she yelled in the direction of the bathroom Rey was using. “I’m almost done. I just need to get my dress zipped up.” She said making her way out of the bathroom trying her best to zip up her own dress. “Oh, I’ll help,” Rose said before zipping up the dress. “Come on we have to go, we’re almost late for our dinner reservation at the hotel restaurant,” Rose said as she already had a foot out the door.

“I think I left my phone in my room. You go already before they give away our table. I’ll be right behind you.” Rey said while rumbling through her way too tiny bag. “Okay, I’ll see you there. Don’t be too long.” Rose said as she made her way to the elevator while Rey looked where she had put her key card and made her way back to her room to look for her phone. It took her a while but she finally found the thing under one of the couch counions.

-

“So, Ben do you get all the rules that apply in the restaurant?” Holdo asked him for the second time in five minutes. “Yes, I do. I’ll be in the restaurant if you need me.” He said as he made his way back into the kitchen to start his first shift. He got why his mother made every one of the higher-ups get an inside in how the hotels run. The restaurant manager didn’t trust him with the plaits of food so he was in charge of all the wine tonight. So here he was walking around like a crazy person with wine bottles in his arms.

He found his way around the tables quite fast and did pretty well. Once in a while, he had a moment to himself so he could check his phone out of boredom and within a short moment, she was snapped out of it. “Ahhh, god that hurt.” He heard a women say after she had fallen to the floor right in front of him, followed by a bottle shattering on the floor. “Hello, earth to you.” She heard him say as she tried getting up from the ground. “Are, you going to help me because I can’t get up.” He heard her voice again. After she had said that he looked back down at where she was lying on the floor.

Lying on the floor next to his phone in a pool of the red wine, that he probably had dropped in the process. Her dress was stained by the wine, no longer the light pink color that it used to be. “Once again, can you please help me. I can’t get up and my foot hurts like hell.” She said after she gave a last try to get up, without success. “Yeah, here. Take my hand.” He said reaching out his hand still not believing the scene in front of him. “Thank you, for finally helping me up. God my foot hurts.” She said once she stood on her feet, well foot. 

“Sorry, It’s my first day. I’ll go and get one of the paramedics.” He said while he got the idea that she couldn’t keep standing here while he was on his way to find a paramedic in this place. “Here sit down he said pulling the closest empty chair closer so she could take a seat. “Can you maybe first get my friend Rose, I was on my way to meet her for dinner. She might get worried. The reservation was in her name, Rose Tico.” He heard her say after he’d just turned around to be on his way to get help.

“I’ll be right back with both.” He said with a smile on his face after turning back to give her a nod before he went looking for her friend Rose and a paramedic. It took him a while to convince one of the other waiters to tell at what table Rose Tico was seated. Once he found the table and had explained to her what happened without her running off without knowing where her friend was. She was small, a tad smaller than the woman he’d spilled a whole bottle of wine over and made trip. It was going to a miracle if he wasn’t going to get fired over this.

“Rey, are you alright. What happened here?” Rose spoke as soon as she saw her friend and made a run a run for it. “Well, the waiter that went to get you bumped into me while he was looking on his phone.” The mystery woman, named Rey, told her friend while giving him away to a big smile. Seeing her smile made him realize that she had been the woman who sat, well she slept, next to him on the bus “Oh, yeah. Paramedics, be right back.” The smile on her face also made him remember that he’d almost forgot to get help in the first place.

“And don’t get mad at him, it’s his first day.” He heard Rey say under her breath when he’d turned around to walk away, but he couldn’t hold himself back but to linger around a little longer just to hear her answer. “How can I not get mad, my maid of honor in sitting in a restaurant lobby, in a wine-stained dress and probably with a sprain, it not worse, broken ankle. Days before my wedding.” He heard Rose the bride yell out as he made his way around the corner, to get the paramedics. 

“Paramedics, can you tell me what happened miss.” The man said as soon as he’d pointed out it was her that needed help. “I bumped into him.” She said with a small smile on her face, she was covering his ass so he wouldn’t get fired. She didn’t need to do that for him, he didn’t ask her but she did. “I tripped, wine flew in the air and then I landed not so softly on the floor. That’s how I ended up like this.” She continued telling the paramedics, with somehow still a smile on her face and an angry-looking Rose standing behind her.

-

“Well, you’re lucky. Your ankle isn’t broken, just badly sprained.” The paramedic told her while the manager of the hotel was looking at her from over his shoulder. “Can she walk like normal again in like three to two days?” Rose said as soon as he was done speaking, Rey could do nothing but let out a little laugh. She hadn’t imagined that bridezilla Rose would look like. “In heels, no. In flats, probably. Just keep it levitated and cool it with ice.” The paramedic let out with a laugh knowing that they were talking about a bride to be.

“We’ll make sure your wedding will go over without a flaw. I will personally make sure of it.” The manager spoke not soon after. “Thank you, well the most important thing is for her to get some rest now,” Rose said of her but Rey knew well enough that after this Rose was the one that needed a nap, stress was draining her. She knew her friends breaking point and it was close to happening. “And not to forget food, I’m like really hungry. And like she said tiredly.” Rey said to lighten up the mood a bit. 

“Ben, help them get back to their rooms.” The woman said while turning back to face Ben, with a not so present look on her face. “I will.” He said helping her into the wheelchair they got for her. “And I’ll make sure room service will be right with you, on us of course. What would you like?” The manager asked her after she sat down. “Mac and cheese, a grilled cheese and tomato soup. Please?” She answered, feeling a little embarrassed because her palette was that of a six-year-old. “Just a pizza for me.” Rose let out in a huff.

“We’ll bring it right up.” She said before she said her goodbye’s and made her way to the kitchens. “I’ll meet you upstairs, I first need to call Finn and get my bag from the table,” Rose said while kissing her on the cheek before making her way back to her table. “See you there. Don’t trip on the way up.” Rey yelled at her while she walked away. “I’ll try.” She yelled back before giving her a wave and disappearing further into the restaurant. After that, she noticed that it was just her and Ben, the paramedics were long gone.

It took them the whole way to the elevator for one of them to say a word. “Thank you, for not telling my supervisor it was my fault you tripped because I was looking on my phone. You didn’t need to do that.” It was the first thing he’d said to her after it was just the two of them in the elevator. He didn’t look at her while he spoke, he sounded like he was chairing a weight on his shoulders. “No need to be. See it as a thank you for waking me up yesterday, I knew you looked familiar. Oh, yeah. I almost forgot, your phone. I thought I’d hide the evidence before someone would see through the lie I told them.” She said tilting her head back so she could see his face as she pulled his phone from her bag.

“Thank you, again.” He said looking down at her as the two of them made eye contact, just before the dinging of the elevator snapped them out of the trans they were in. both of them didn’t say a word as he punched her down the long hallway. “This is my stop.” She said once they got to her door. He opened her door with the key card she gave him and he rolled her and her wheelchair inside. “Can you like get me out of this thing and help me to my bed so I can lay down. My whole foot is starting to hurt like hell.” She said as he came to a stop once next to the bed.

“Do you want to change first, before you lay down. Not to sound like an ass. But the smell is kind of getting there.” He said after he’d helped her out of the wheelchair and up the bed and letting his eyes fall at her wine-stained dress. “I thought I was the only one that could smell how bad it was. There's a shirt and a pair of sweatpants lying on the chair.” She said pointing to the pile of clothes lying around on the chair. “Can you turn around? Please?” She said after he gave her the cloths she had asked for.

“Oh, yeah. Sure. Go ahead.” He said in an awkward tone before he turned around with his hands glued to his back. It took her some time to get the zipper on her back open, not to mention getting the thing off in a hole. Her shirt went on in no time but she just couldn’t manage with the pants without letting out a few hisses of pain before she just gave up altogether. “Ben, you can turn back around.” She said after she’d thrown the pants on the bed next to her. “But, you’re not done yet?” he said after he probably notices her sweatpants were still lying next to her.

“I can’t get the pants leg over my ankle without it hurting like, really bad.” She said pointing to her ankle with a painful smile on her face. “Can I help?” He asked her, she answered him with a small nod. He kneeled in front of her, took the pair of sweatpants from her bed and began rolling up the leg before gently sliding them over her feet. Once he was done she lifted herself just a little so he could pull the pants further up her legs. “Room service.” Came accompanied with a knock on the door.

“I’ll go get it, so you can lay down.” He said within moments and got up and made a sprint to the door. “Thank you, Ben.” She said as he made his way to the door. “No, problem.” He said looking back at her before opening the door. “Come on in.” He said as he opened the door for the cart of food to be rolled in. “This smells amazing, thank you.” She said to the waiter as she sat up in her bed before he left without saying a word. “I’ll have to go too. If you need anything, you can call the front desk. And I’ll make sure you won’t get any charges to your room.” Ben said as he once again made his way to the door.

“You don’t need to,” Rey said as she hoped to make him stay even a little longer. “It’s the last thing I could do.” He said after he turned back around to face her. “Before you go, can you put a pillow under my foot. The paramedic said to keep it levitated.” She said pointing to her purple and swelling foot. “Sure, can do.” He said walking back over to her, picking up a pillow on the way and carefully lifting her foot and placing the pillow underneath it. “But now I do need to go.” He said giving her a sweet smile. “Goodbye, Ben.” She said while giving him a small wave. “Goodbye, Rey.” He said giving her one last smile before opening the door walking out into the hall and close the door behind him.

-

She saw Ben again the next day, he didn’t see her and to Rey that was fine. He was making round with the cleaning staff now, she guessed the accident from the night before had spared him his job but did probably did get him demoted to the cleaning crew. She kept seeing him here and there up until the day of Rose and Finn’s wedding. She made a wild guess after seeing him walking around the venue dressed in an all-black waiters uniform they needed him back on the waiting staff. It made the day go by faster seeing him here and there while she was checking if everything was finished for the ceremony.

After lunch he started to notice her while she sat down for her one of many breaks because he could see was still in pain. The third time he saw her she couldn’t stand seeing her in pain, so he made a quick stop at the table to drop off a glass of water, something for the pain and a comforting smile. They shared a few moments like this here and there throughout the day up until she needed to go and help Rose get ready. He didn’t see her for hours after that but once she came down caring the vail of the bride's dress. Compared to the bride's tule puffy wedding dress, Rey’s was dark silk and a curve-hugging dress, to say the least.

They shared a moment, locking eyes from across the room both of them letting out a small smile before they were interrupted by the bride's parents and the best man walking into the room. From that moment on her full attention was focused on the wedding, he could only watch her from afar. And he did, telling himself that he did it because he wanted to make sure she wasn’t in pain because of his actions. The ceremony went over as Holdo had promised it would, every dinner course was served on time and before everyone came back to form after-dinner cocktails the whole dining area was turning into a dance floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I just had a lot on my brain the last few weeks.
> 
> I hope you all liked it, Sorry if there are any grammatical errors.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you all liked the first part of the story that popped inside my head. The next part will be up soon. And once again I hope you like it.


End file.
